1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method for fast setup or retrofit of a weaving machine, to/from which warping beam and auxiliary shedding mechanism are supplied or removed for a change in warp and/or for a change in article.
2. Description of the Related Art
For weaving machines with shaft device according to the state of the art, it is known how to insert a transport card into the weaving machine during a change in the article to be woven and/or warp, and to use said card to remove the warping beam and also the shafts from the weaving machine. The removed parts are then sent to storage, for example.